Azalea Hepburn
Azalea Jacinth Hepburn is a half witch, part-nymph that attends Hogwarts. At age eleven, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subsequently sorted into Slytherin House. At the age of 15, she found out she was a fire nymph. History... Azalea Jacinth Hepburn was born to Zel Hepburn and Orville Rosier. They met through work, they fell for each other, and though Orville was married. So, the two dated in secret. Zel was soon figured out- and the only reason she wasn't killed was because she knew she was pregnant. Orville lived in Ireland, so his bride gave the mother a chance to run away- which Zel did. She, along with a child, moved to London. Nine months later, she was born. Zel didn't find another love, so Azalea never had any siblings A few years passed, Orville and Zel had never seen each other again, and weird things were beginning to happen. In thought while she was cooking Zel accidentally started a fire. Azalea was in the background, crying and screaming. It was emotionally stirring, so what happened next was a miracle. The fire was put out mysteriously. From that point on, Azalea had shown more and more signs of magic, and when she was eleven, she was admitted into Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin, and her first few years determined who she was. She tended to yell at bullies, and get in fights a lot, and soon, she was known a bit for that. She had become good friends with April Marie in her Fifth year, and continues to be her best friend in her Sixth year. Personality... +''' Sweet, Fierce, Bright, Playful '-' Shy, Confrontational, Emotional, Avoiding She's generally kind, and very shy. She'll fight back bullies, and she'll confront somebody who's talking behind her back. She won't stand down, unless they apologize. She doesn't take teasing well, if you tease her, and continue it after she simply denies it, she'll yell. Then she'll apologise and go read a book. But she is really playful, teasing other people, but not for very long. When she's happy, or excited about something, she has quite a fangirl scream, and won't stop smiling for at least an hour. But when she has a crush on somebody she'll try to avoid them the best they can. When they do talk, she'll simply avoid his eyes. Generally when she first talks to somebody important, a popular girl or something, she can be a bit awkward, and a bit stutter-ey. She'll warm up, though, and you'll see the rest of her. '''Powers & Abilities... Being a firece Fire-Nymph, Azalea runs a few degress hotter than most. She is fire and heat resistant, and can create lighter-sized flame, with just a snap of her fingers. At first she could only make small flames, but gradually advanced to be able to create flames at her palms. She can also shoot fireballs, having the same effect of a Bombarda spell. She also self-taught herself how to fight. She is very well versed in self-defense, being able to overtake mass murderer, Lucas Finch. Gallery... Zalea1.jpg Zalea2.jpg Zalea3.PNG Zalea4.jpg Zalea5.png Trivia... *She loves Muggle bands, especially Fall Out Boy, Every Avenue, We Are The In Crowd, and the like. *She is a really, really big nerd, but wouldn't dare let it show. This makes her a closet nerd, because she's a huge fan of Star Trek, Star Wars, LoTR, and anything sci-fi. She even knows quite a bit Klingon. *She's a big Shipper of her peers. *Despite what people think about her confidence being a front, she is as confident as she looks. *She's a really good Actress, which makes lying twelve thousand times easier for her. *She also sings, but only if asked. *She misses Muggle technology. *She loves to carve hardstones. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hardstone_carving) *She has a crush on and is sort of unofficially/maybe officially dating Lance Zariņš.